A Christmas Miracle
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: This is just a oneshot and it is my version of Jak and Keira and what happens when a baby is born on Christmas Day.


1**Risen Angel: I was watching the Polar Express and now I'm listening to Christmas Music. Someone shoot me. Now I have to wait until 'Private Practice comes on at nine. Help me!**

**C.P. No amount of held will change you.**

**Risen Angel: You took your medicine today, didn't you?**

**C.P. Yup! Oh and uh, just to embarrass you, have fun with your 'favorite' time of the month.**

**Risen Angel: I'm gonna kill you. Dark Jak... sic him.**

**Dark Jak: laughs evilly My pleasure.**

**Risen Angel: Well since DJ's gonna 'hurt' C.P. I hope you enjoy this.**

The snow fell down from the Haven sky gently, unlike the rain that was usually hard. The sun glistened off the thick sheet of snow beautifully. If someone were stupid enough to stare at it, they would blind themselves.

But what went on inside a small doctors office was much more important than what was outside. Small snowflakes decorated the outside of the window, while a young elf couple sat in a patients room. The she-elf's stomach was swollen from the baby that resided inside. While the elf looked at his wife, nervously looking at the needles.

"Jak, don't worry. Our son'll be fine." Keira said, grabbing his hand and placing it over her stomach. Her sage-green eyes were tired from the early mornings of the baby elf and the pregnancy.

"Its two days to Christmas. What if he's born on -"

"Then he'll have a good Christmas every year."

Jak sighed angrily and said, "You know that bad things happen when babies are born on Christmas. I can't lose you."

"Jak, please, the Precursors gave this baby to us for a reason. You trust me, and that's all I need." she said, gripping his hand tightly. He nodded and looked out the window, Christmas babies always brought pain.

The door opened and a female doctor came in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mar, having a good morning?" she asked and the two nodded stiffly, "We found out when your going to have the baby."

"And?" Keira asked, holding onto Jak's hand with both of hers.

"Its going to be on Christmas day. Its not the best of news I know, but you only have two days eft. Keira, I don't know what's going to happen, so far your lucky. All the babies born on Christmas were female, maybe yours being male will be helpful."

"Since when was it helpful?" Jak asked, his mind racing, hoping that his son and Keira would live.

"I don't know. I'm going religious, maybe its God."

Jak and Keira looked at each other and sighed, nodding. Keira closed her eyes and held back her tears, she didn't want Jak to take care of a baby while she was in the Precursor City up top. "Keira, believe in God, he usually holds responsibility over all of us. Even sinners, we all sin, and we all forgive. Let him make the choice."

Keira looked at her doctor and gave a shaky sigh. What if she was right, that the Precursors weren't at work, but God, a much higher power than the Precursors. "Thank you, Mary. I think I'm ready to go Jak."

Jak stood up and helped her up, handing her, her coat. She put it on and smiled, two days to go.

Jak listened to his wife scream and it killed him, he was forced out when she started to give birth, all the nurses said that it wasn't a good idea that he was in there. Sig was there and he was there to help take him out, in a much more forceful way than in words.

He rested his head in his sweaty palms, hoping and praying that everything was okay. If Keira died, he could never live with himself. Sig sat across the room, watching Jak, making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. He had called Torn and Ashlin, and Daxter and Tess to come down to Haven Hospital.

The door opened and Jak looked at it. It was a nurse, along side was Mary. "Everything is fine Jak. But Keira can't have anymore children, there was too much stress on her body. The baby is fine as well." Jak stood up and walked quickly back to Keira's room.

He walked in unsure of himself, seeing Keira breathing was enough to make him happy. She looked tiredly at him and smiled, her breathing labored. "Oh Jak, come here." she breathed. He obeyed and took her hand, his eyes painted over in tears.

Mary came over to them and handed Keira her son. "He's beautiful, he was worth every scream." Keira said, taking the small child and touching his face gently. "Jak, what about a name?"

"Maybe I can help," Mary said, her voice gentle and soft, "How about Nick?"

"Nick? I like it. Jak?"

"Yeah. It's a strong name." he said, looking at his family. Oh how he had wanted one of his own, something that was his, just his. A child to call his own, and making sure that he was safe, in his arms, and especially not anywhere near a war zone. If that were to happen, he would do anything to stop the war that was near his son. He had a family to protect and that was how he wanted it, a strong family, one that stood by each other through the good and the bad.

Although he had heard of many deaths that happened on Christmas because of a birth, he thought that this was a miracle, a miracle was what had happened. God was watching over them, and it was what made him survive all the hardships that the Precursors had sent him on. "Thank you." he whispered, "For everything."

"No problem." Mary answered, her voice had a slight echo to it, and her body glowed. Her face was soft and bright, not something that you saw everyday. "You'll take care of the boy very well. I know you will." Jak nodded and looked at his son, his own flesh and blood, that was a gift. He then looked at his wife, the love of his life, still breathing after giving birth to a baby on Christmas day.

He thought back to the stories of old, when no one sinned and if someone did it was a crime. Then it got worse, God had tried to stop it, he sacrificed his only son to save the wicked of their crimes. Yet his son was proud, proud that he could do no wrong with his life, no matter what he did, he always did what was right. There is always something wrong with the world, no matter what happens. Like Mary said, everyone sins, but then again everyone does forgive for their wicked deeds.

**Risen Angel: How do you like them apples!!! It is done. My Christmas Fan Fiction. In your faces. I did one that was somewhat sad. Burn!! Okay that wasn't really a good burn, but still.**

**C.P. Right, ya know you didn't have to sic Dark Jak on me, I would've stopped talking eventually.**

**Risen Angel: Yeah, eventually, you would've stopped when you felt like you did a good job on ruining my life!!!**

**Jak: Now that you made me a total sap, can you please just end the story?**

**Risen Angel: Fine. Fine! I'll stop, but you still have to be a pawn in the next story that follows your life. I'll give that story a good title that way, all I have to do is just write the story and what chapter it is. That way it is a lot less confusing.**


End file.
